A Lesson After School
by 001001000110
Summary: Sebagai seorang guru Konseling, Nethere tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan para murid di sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Tapi ketika dia dimutasi ke Hetalia Gakuen, cobaan menghadangnya dari seorang murid bermasalah bernama Nesia. First fic on Hetalia. RnR?


**Title : A Lesson After School**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC male!Indonesia, shonen-ai, mild YAOI/Lemon. Saya harap Anda sekalian mampu membedakan antara kritik dengan flame, jadi saya tak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang saya pelajari dari Lovino.**

**Summary : Sebagai seorang guru Konseling, Nethere tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan para murid di sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Tapi ketika dia dimutasi ke Hetalia Gakuen, cobaan menghadangnya dari seorang murid bermasalah bernama Nesia. Apa yang akan dilakukan Nethere untuk menghentikan kenakalan sang pemberontak sekolah?**

**A/N : Sebelum mulai, sepertinya saya perlu memberi peringatan berlapis karena segala sesuatu dalam fic ini akan berbau 'pertama' :  
>1. Fic <strong>_**pertama**_** saya di Hetalia. Mohon maafkan segala ke-OOC-an yang terjadi.  
>2. Pairing <strong>_**pertama**_** Nethere/Nesia. Mana saya bikinnya teacher!Nethere dan student!Nesia. Ini fanfic yah. Jangan dianggap serius supaya tidak merusak citra guru di Indonesia. ^_^'a  
>3. Adegan lemon <strong>_**pertama**_** yang saya buat! Jika nantinya ditemukan berbagai keganjilan, kejanggalan, keanehan, dan ketidaksesuaian yang membuat fic ini menjadi penuh cacat, saya sangat berterimakasih jika Anda sekalian bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran agar saya bisa memperbaikinya. (_._) #bow**

**Okay, let's go to the story...**

Suasana Hetalia Gakuen cukup lengang di pagi itu. Sebagian besar murid-muridnya berada di kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran sementara sebagian murid yang lain terlihat tersebar di berbagai penjuru halaman sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Ditengah kesibukan para murid, terlihat seorang pemuda yang duduk menyendiri di suatu sudut halaman sekolah, tenggelam dalam dunia yang diciptakan untuknya sendiri tanpa terganggu oleh berbagai kesibukan di sekitarnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam berombak itu menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon Oak besar yang konon katanya sudah ada disitu sejak sekolah itu berdiri. Dedaunannya yang rindang menciptakan sebuah bayangan besar yang menutupi tubuh di bawahnya dari sengatan sinar matahari. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu memegang sebuah novel sementara jemari tangannya yang lain mengetuk pelan di atas lututnya, mengikuti irama musik yang didengarkannya lewat earphone yang terhubung dengan i-pod putih yang tergeletak di rumput di dekat kakinya. Matanya bergerak-gerak dengan ritme statis dan mulutnya sesekali menggumamkan lirik dari lagu yang didengarkannya.

Cukup lama pemuda itu berada dalam posisi tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia menutup novel yang dipegangnya kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah i-podnya. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya disambut dengan bunyi gemeletuk pelan oleh tulang-tulangnya yang saling berkontraksi. Mata abu-abunya menatap sekeliling dengan bosan sebelum kemudian tertangkap oleh telinganya sebuah pembicaraan yang terjadi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelompok gadis yang kelihatannya sedang mengobrol seru.

"Katanya dia mulai mengajar hari ini."

Huh... Pasti guru baru...

"Oh ya? Mengajar apa yah kira-kira?"

"Mana kutahu? Tapi katanya sih dia cakep sekali..."

"Uwaaaaahhh... Aku mau deh di kelasnya terus-terusan..."

Pemuda itu mulai merasa bosan mendengarkan obrolan para gadis itu. Dia berdiri, menebas debu yang menempel di celananya sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil buku beserta i-podnya kemudian berjalan pergi. Dia sudah terlambat untuk kelas pertamanya, tetapi toh dia tidak pergi ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Dia bisa tidur atau meneruskan membaca novelnya, kalau tidak dia bisa main game Starcraft di notebook yang dia simpan di laci meja.

Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan para guru. Tak akan ada yang berani melarangnya—atau bahkan sekedar menegurnya. Memutar-mutar novel ditangannya, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah dengan langkah-langkahnya yang panjang.

Dia tidak perlu khawatir seorang guru baru akan mengganggu apa yang sudah menjadi kesehariannya itu...

* * *

><p>"Jadi cara menghitung sisa unsur yang tidak terpakai adalah—"<p>

*BRAAAKK!*

Kalimat Mrs. Hungary otomatis terpotong ketika pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras diikuti bunyi menjeblak yang mengagetkan pendengaran manusia. Seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendadak saja semuanya langsung memalingkan muka.

"Ah... Nesia..."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Nesia itu tidak menyahut panggilan yang diberikan sang guru Kimia tetapi terus berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di seberang ruangan di sisi jendela. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan tak senang yang diarahkan padanya oleh beberapa murid, maupun pandangan Mrs. Hungary yang jelas-jelas sakit hati melihat tindakannya menginterupsi seenaknya. Nesia terus duduk di kursinya, mengangkat kedua kaki dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum mengambil kembali novel dari saku jasnya. Terdengar olehnya tarikan napas Mrs. Hungary melihat tingkah lakunya, tetapi sekali lagi Nesia mengacuhkannya.

Dia tidak peduli.

Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan seolah tak ada interupsi meskipun beberapa kali Mrs. Hungary terlihat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Nesia. Pemuda itu terus saja tenggelam dalam keasyikannya membaca, tak mempedulikan pelajaran sama sekali. Sebagai seorang guru, harga dirinya terluka melihat murid di kelasnya sama sekali mengacuhkannya, bahkan berlaku tidak sopan seperti Nesia. Hanya saja dia—sama seperti guru-guru lain—tak berani memprotes atau bahkan sekedar menegur apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Sejak kelas satu, Nesia sudah menjadi murid bermasalah. Membolos, datang jauh terlambat, bertengkar dan menentang para guru, bahkan berkelahi di sekolah. Awalnya para guru memberi peringatan keras terhadap pemuda itu, tetapi berakhir dengan perkelahian nyaris mati antara Nesia dengan guru olahraga mereka bernama Ivan. Meski berperawakan kecil, tapi kemampuan berkelahi Nesia nyaris membuatnya terlihat seperti preman jalanan. Sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi yang berani melawan Nesia. Mereka membiarkan Nesia melakukan apapun yang dia suka, karena Kepala Sekolah pun tak berani mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

Hingga saat dia kelas tiga kini, Nesia menjadi murid paling ditakuti seluruh penghuni sekolah—baik guru maupun murid. Hal itu membuatnya bebas melakukan apa yang disukainya tanpa takut mendapat hukuman atau apapun.

Tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan itu pada Nesia.

Bunyi bel terdengar dua kali menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran pertama mereka telah berakhir. Mrs. Hungary memberesi perlengkapannya dan murid-murid yang lain mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran berikutnya sementara Nesia masih tak bergeming dari posisinya tadi. Dia masih membaca novelnya dengan posisi kaki di atas meja. Ketika pintu bergeser membuka, dia tidak melihat seorang guru yang masuk menggantikan Mrs. Hungary.

"Tolong siapkan kertas dan pena."

Suara itu terdengar asing di telinga Nesia tetapi dia menolak untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari huruf-huruf yang berderet dari novel yang dibacanya. Jika perkiraannya benar, dialah sang guru baru. Tapi dia tidak perlu tahu lebih jauh, tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tangannya bergerak hendak membuka halaman berikutnya ketika terdengar suara keletuk hak sepatu bergerak mendekat ke arahnya sebelum sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

Nesia akhirnya mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata cokelat terang yang menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamata. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat terganggu dan nada suaranya menyiratkan hal yang sama saat dia berkata,

"Turunkan kakimu. Kita akan memulai pelajaran," ujarnya tegas. "Perilaku tidak sopan tidak akan ditolerir di kelas Konseling."

Ekspresi Nesia tetap tidak berubah. Dia menatap sang guru berambut pirang sebelum akhirnya berkata dingin.

"Mati saja kau."

* * *

><p>What. The. Hell.<p>

Nethere tidak pernah merasa sedemikian terhina ataupun direndahkan dihadapan seorang murid, apalagi di sekolah yang baru didatanginya seperti saat itu. Dia baru saja hendak memulai pelajaran ketika tertangkap oleh matanya seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Dia bahkan meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas meja sementara dia menunduk—membaca entah-apa-itu di pangkuannya. Mengingat saat itu adalah kelas Konseling, sudah tugasnya untuk memperbaiki berbagai perilaku yang tidak benar dari murid-muridnya. Nethere pun menghampiri pemuda itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apapun yang sedang dibacanya saat itu.

Nethere menyentuh bahunya dan pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. Menggunakan nada setegas yang dia bisa, Nethere pun berkata, "Turunkan kakimu. Kita akan memulai pelajaran," ditambahkannya untuk menegaskan bahwa kehadirannya disitu adalah tidak untuk main-main. "Perilaku tidak sopan tidak akan ditolerir di kelas Konseling."

Betapa terkejutnya ketika terdengar jawaban dari pemuda itu. "Mati saja kau," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Ekspresi Nethere berubah dari shock menjadi gusar dalam hitungan detik. Ditatapnya pemuda dihadapannya itu lekat-lekat, seolah memastikan keseriusan katanya yang baru saja terucap. Mata abu-abunya yang dingin masih tidak berubah saat menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan, membuat Nethere semakin marah dibuatnya.

"Berani sekali kau bicara begitu kepada seorang guru!" bentak Nethere membuat beberapa murid berjengit ketakutan. "Perbaiki sikapmu sekarang juga atau aku akan memberimu detensi!"

Ekspresi bosan terlihat jelas di wajah Nesia ketika dia memalingkan muka kemudian menguap tepat di hadapan Nethere. Mengacuhkan sang guru seolah-olah dia hanyalah patung batu penghias ruangan, Nesia kembali membaca bukunya. "Terserah apa katamu," ujarnya tak peduli.

Habis sudah kesabaran Nethere. Dia merebut buku yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian si pemuda berambut hitam itu, membuatnya membeku di tempatnya sesaat. Menoleh Nethere dengan marah, Nesia berkata garang. "Kembalikan!" ujarnya keras.

"Detensi, di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah," ujar Nethere santai ketika akhirnya dia berhasil membuat Nesia berhenti mengacuhkannya. "Akan kukembalikan setelah kau menyelesaikan detensimu."

"Persetan dengan detensi!" sentak Nesia seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Kenyataan bahwa tingginya hanya sampai dada Nethere tidak membuatnya takut sama sekali. "Tunggu saja di sana sampai mayatmu membusuk, aku tidak akan datang! Sekarang kembalikan!"

"Pilihanmu hanya dua—detensi atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada novel kecilmu," ucap Nethere seraya menggantung novel itu dengan dua jarinya tinggi-tinggi, jauh dari jangkauan Nesia. Pemuda itu berusaha meraihnya tetapi tingginya yang tak sepadan dengan sang guru membuat usahanya sia-sia. Dia menatap Nethere dengan semakin geram.

"Brengsek!" serunya marah sebelum mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah Nethere.

Nethere terkesiap sebelum refleknya bekerja dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Nesia. Bukan hanya Nethere yang terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba Nesia yang sangat cepat, Nesia juga terkejut melihat pukulannya berhasil dihindari untuk pertama kalinya. Ah, tidak. Pukulannya berhasil _dihentikan_ untuk pertama kalinya karena Nethere kini mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Lepaskan!" seru Nesia seraya mencoba menarik lengannya tetapi Nethere masih lebih kuat menahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah seperti ini sejak sebelum aku datang, tapi," Nethere menatap Nesia dengan tajam, "kurasa sudah waktunya untukmu belajar apa itu sopan-santun dan cara menghargai serta menghormati orang lain."

"Tunggu saja sampai neraka membeku!" seru Nesia. Dia menyentakkan tangannya sekali lagi, tetapi kini Nethere bisa lebih cepat mengantisipasi. Ditariknya pemuda itu ke arahnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan selama beberapa saat. Dia berusaha menggunakan tangannya yang lain, tetapi Nethere lebih cepat. Dia memutar tubuh Nesia dengan sekali gerakan kemudian mengunci kedua lengannya di belakang punggung. Nesia pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Nethere—seperti belum cukup melumpuhkan gerakannya—menelungkupkannya di atas meja.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Nesia kesal. Kesal karena Nethere bisa mengalahkannya dalam adu fisik, sekaligus kesal karena dalam posisi itu dia seperti penjahat yang tak berdaya.

"Kulepaskan asal kau berjanji akan datang ke perpustakaan sepulang sekolah untuk menjalankan detensimu," ujar Nethere santai.

"Jangan mimpi!"

"Terserah kau kalau begitu. Yang dalam posisi tidak nyaman toh bukan aku."

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"Berhenti bersikap keras kepala. Pilih mana yang terbaik bagimu. Kulepaskan, detensi, lalu kukembalikan novelmu atau terus begini sampai sekolah berakhir."

Nesia menggigit bibirnya. Bukan saja dia dibuat tak berdaya, tetapi dia juga dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia sukai. Hampir tiga tahun bersekolah di Hetalia Gakuen dan tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Nesia tak bisa menerima kenyataan begitu saja. Tetapi mau tidak mau dia harus membuat keputusan. Meneruskan posisi itu sampai pulang sekolah sama saja bunuh diri. Menelan seluruh harga dirinya, Nesia berkata pelan.

"Detensi..." ucapnya lirih.

"Sori, tidak dengar," kata Nethere dengan nada ceria dibuat-buat membuat Nesia ingin menghantam wajahnya dengan sepatu berpaku.

"Detensi!" ujar Nesia setengah membentak sebelum dilanjutkannya dengan keras. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Nethere mengulum senyum melihat pemuda pemberontak itu menyerah. Ditahannya posisi itu selama beberapa saat—membuat Nesia semakin frustasi—sebelum membungkuk, menempelkan dada bidangnya di punggung ramping Nesia, berbisik erotis di telinga, "Kutunggu kedatanganmu," sebelum akhirnya melepas seluruh cengkeramannya.

Nesia menyentakkan lengannya dan segera menjauh dari sang guru Konseling. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang dan pipinya memerah karena bisikan Nethere tadi. Dia menyentuh pipinya dan Nethere tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Dasar brengsek...

* * *

><p>Nesia berjalan bolak-balik di koridor depan kelasnya. Sekolah sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu tetapi Nesia masih belum juga pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menjalankan detensinya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, masih merasa kesal dengan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah merampas novel kesayangannya, menghentikan serangannya, malah ditambah dengan berbisik menggoda di telinganya...<p>

Bulu kuduk di tengkuknya serasa berdiri dan wajahnya kembali memanas ketika Nesia mengingat bagaimana bisikan itu terasa membekas di telinganya. Suara sang guru yang begitu maskulin ditambah nadanya yang sensual membuat Nesia merinding. Dia curiga, jangan-jangan dia disuruh melakukan detensi yang macam-macam lagi...

Nesia menoleh jam tangannya dan melihat bahwa sudah satu setengah jam berlalu dari waktu detensinya yang seharusnya. Alisnya berkerut, menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia pergi ke perpustakaan atau tidak. Kemungkinan guru itu sudah pulang dan akan buang-buang waktu saja kalau Nesia kesana sekarang. Tapi mengingat novelnya masih di tangan sang guru, Nesia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak ada salahnya pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Aku bisa saja melipatgandakan detensimu karena keterlambatan barusan lho," ujar Nethere begitu Nesia muncul di ambang pintu.

Pemuda itu berjengit kaget melihat Nethere masih ada di perpustakaan. Sang guru berambut pirang itu duduk di sebuah meja di sebelah jendela yang seluruh tirainya telah ditutup, membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi agak suram. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang di perpustakaan saat itu—Nesia, Nethere, seorang penjaga perpustakaan dan dua atau tiga murid lain.

Nesia menghembuskan napas lega melihat tidak hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan itu sehingga Nethere tidak akan memberinya detensi macam-macam. Dia menghampiri Nethere yang duduk seraya memainkan pena dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Duduk," kata Nethere singkat ketika Nesia telah sampai di sampingnya.

Nesia menurut tanpa banyak kata. Makin cepat detensi itu selesai makin baik. Novelnya kembali dan mungkin saja dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk balas dendam pada guru baru itu. Nesia mendongak dan sedikit heran melihat wajah Nethere sangat serius. Seolah-olah bisikan mesra itu tak pernah terjadi...

"Hoi! Kau ini sedang apa sih?" ujar Nethere terkejut melihat Nesia menghantamkan kepalanya ke atas meja kayu di depannya keras-keras.

Nesia tidak menyahut. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terus-menerus memikirkan setitik hal kecil itu. Dia juga merutuki pipinya yang kembali bersemu merah. Dia menatap Nethere dengan kesal sebelum berkata galak, "Apa detensiku?"

Nethere memberikan setumpuk kertas putih kosong di hadapan pemuda itu. Menyerahkan pena dengan malas-malasan, Nethere berkata, "Tulis 'Saya minta maaf dan berjanji akan berlaku sopan santun' sebanyak seribu kalimat. Jangan takut salah hitung, aku akan membantumu. Kalau hari ini tidak selesai, lanjutkan besok."

Rahang Nesia serasa terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai ketika mulutnya terbuka dan dia menatap Nethere seolah guru berambut jabrik itu sudah gila. Berusaha mengatur napasnya, Nesia bertanya tersendat,

"Kalimat... tulis... seribu...?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Pendengaranmu masih baik kalau begitu," kata Nethere tersenyum manis. Dia menggoyangkan penanya di depan muka Nesia dengan menyebalkan. "Lakukan segera atau kau tidak akan pernah menyelesaikannya."

Menyambar pena itu dengan kesal, Nesia memutuskan bahwa balas dendam biasa tidak akan cukup membalas perbuatan Nethere padanya. Setelah memberinya detensi, sekarang detensinya adalah hal paling konyol yang bisa dilakukannya. Seolah-olah dia belum cukup menjatuhkan harga diri Nesia yang sudah dia injak-injak sejak dia berhasil mematahkan serangan Nesia tadi.

Nethere terus tersenyum jahil melihat Nesia menulis dengan penuh emosi tertuang di setiap goresan penanya. Saat itu dia baru sadar bahwa ada suatu hal yang belum ia ketahui.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Nethere sambil terus mengawasi Nesia menulis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Nesia ketus. Dia menambahkan titik di akhir kalimatnya dengan penuh emosi sampai kertas itu berlubang tinta.

"Detensimu bisa kutambah lho..."

"B.. Brengsek..."

"Siapa namamu?"

Nesia mengertakkan giginya dengan geram. Melemparkan pandangan setajam pedang seorang samurai yang telah diasah beribu kali, Nesia berseru kesal, "Nesia!"

Nethere tertawa kecil sebelum tersenyum. "Namaku Nethere," ujarnya manis.

"Enggak tanya!"

"Sopan-santun, Nesia..."

"Ukh! Jangan sembarangan sebut namaku!"

Nethere hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan Nesia sementara pemuda itu kembali meneruskan kegiatannya menulis kalimat. Sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'dasar brengsek' atau 'akan kubalas kau'. Nethere mengawasinya dengan senang sementara dia mengamati pemuda dihadapannya itu baik-baik.

Sebenarnya, Nesia adalah pemuda yang manis jika dilihat dari segi fisik. Tubuhnya ramping dan wajahnya memiliki gurat khas penduduk Asia yang eksotis. Kulitnya yang sewarna madu membuatnya semakin menarik. Ditambah dengan rambut ikalnya yang hitam legam dan warna matanya yang abu-abu gelap namun tajam, membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang benar-benar menarik hati.

Waktu berlalu tanpa keduanya saling bicara lagi. Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat, Nethere menyuruh Nesia untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nesia seraya melempar pandang galak ketika Nethere menghentikan gerakannya menulis dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini," kata Nethere. Dia melepaskan tangan Nesia kemudian mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas yang telah ditulisi Nesia. Menghitung cepat, senyum puas akhirnya tersungging di bibir tipis Nethere.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" kata Nesia semakin tidak senang melihat tingkah laku aneh guru baru itu.

"Kau sudah menulis hampir dua ratus kalimat, cepat juga," ujar Nethere mengangguk-angguk penuh apresiasi. Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum menoleh Nesia. "Dengan begini kau bisa menyelesaikan detensimu hanya dalam waktu lima hari."

"Terserahlah," kata Nesia. Dia bangkit berdiri sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi. Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, mendadak dia berhenti. Menoleh ke belakang dengan ragu-ragu, Nesia berkata pelan, "Uhm... Aku..."

Nethere melompat dari meja tempat dia duduk sejak tadi. Menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat Nesia.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Nesia."

* * *

><p>Pagi itu Nesia berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil yang berserakan, terkadang mengenai tong sampah di pinggir jalan, ban-ban kendaraan yang lewat atau—bahkan jika tendangannya melambung tinggi—mengenai kepala siswa lain yang sedang berjalan di depannya.<p>

Seperti saat itu.

Kerikil hasil tendangan Nesia rupanya mendarat di atas kepala seseorang yang berambut cokelat dengan keriwil aneh yang juga dimiliki oleh anak berambut cokelat yang sama yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Begitu benda kecil yang kekerasannya meningkat akibat momentum yang diciptakan oleh tendangan Nesia itu menghantam kepalanya, dia langsung mengumpat keras seraya menoleh.

"Brengsek! Siapa itu yang kurang ajar lempar-lempar kerikil sembarangan?"

Nesia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika dia dan si keriwil berambut cokelat itu beradu pandang. Abu-abu kelam bertemu dengan cokelat madu. Masing-masing melemparkan pandang dingin dan tajam dengan intensitas yang sama berbahayanya.

"Oh, Sang Raja Hetalia rupanya," cibir si rambut cokelat. "Detensi dengan si rambut tulip belum cukup untuk menanamkan sopan-santun di otak kutumu itu ya?"

Nesia memutar kedua matanya sementara anak berambut cokelat lain yang berdiri di sebelah yang pertama hanya berbisik pelan, "Fratello~"

"Memangnya kau sendiri punya sopan-santun, huh, Lovino?" ujar Nesia dengan senyum sinis.

"Paling tidak, aku tidak berusaha untuk memancing perkelahian dengan setiap orang yang kutemui hanya untuk mencari perhatian," balas Lovino tak kalah ketusnya. Dia menambahkan dengan mengejek, "Itu 'kan yang kau lakukan selama ini? Frustasi mencari perhatian semua orang sehingga bersikap seolah-olah kau hewan liar yang baru lepas dari hutan dan tak tahu sopan-santun!"

"Hati-hati, Lovino," kata Nesia pelan. Suaranya licin memperingatkan. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan memancing perkelahian saat hari masih sepagi ini. Aku sedang dalam mood buruk dan kusarankan kau tidak berusaha menyulut sumbunya."

"Oh, aku ingin tahu," kata Lovino pedas. Tak gentar oleh peringatan yang dilontarkan Nesia. "Apa yang bsa dilakukan oleh tangan kotormu saat kau tak mau menerima kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh orang lain tepat di depan matamu. Dasar pengecut!"

"Fratello!" seru si rambut cokelat yang lain melihat aura gelap kini mulai menguar dari tubuh Nesia. Matanya menyipit tajam, mengingatkan siapa saja akan seekor singa yang siap menerkam hewan buruannya. "Jangan…"

"Biarkan saja, Feliciano," kata Nesia dengan senyum yang nyaris psikopatik. "Kakakmu sepertinya ingin merasakan pengalaman yang sudah dialami Ivan dan juga beberapa orang bodoh lain yang memutuskan untuk mencari masalah denganku."

Bukannya takut dengan ancaman frontal Nesia, Lovino justru mengambil selangkah maju mendekati sang pemuda berambut hitam. Tak dipedulikannya pandang takut dan khawatir yang dilontarkan Feliciano di sebelahnya, dia menatap Nesia dengan pandang angkuh dengan dagunya sedikit terangkat.

"Coba saja, Ne-sialan."

Sudah cukup bagi Nesia. Dengan gerak cepat, dia menerjang maju dan memukul Lovino telak di rahang kirinya. Lovino yang tak sanggup mengantisipasi serangan Nesia, menerima pukulan itu sepenuhnya hingga dia jatuh terpelanting ke belakang. Darah meleleh dari sudut bibirnya sementara adiknya berteriak ngeri.

"Fratello!" ujarnya tercekat seraya menekap mulutnya. Dia bergerak hendak menghampiri sang kakak yang berusaha berdiri, tetapi Nesia lebih cepat. Dalam sekejap dia telah berdiri di depan Lovino, merenggut kerah seragamnya dan menariknya berdiri.

"Apa kau bilang, huh?" geram Nesia ketika wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. Dia bisa mendengar tarikan napas berat Lovino dan bau anyir darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sudut bibir itu naik membentuk sebuah senyum sinis saat Lovino kembali menyepat pelan.

"Ne-sialan."

Pukulan lain di perutnya mengirim Lovino terbang menabrak dinding pagar sekolah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa keributan itu terjadi tepat di depan gerbang sekolah sementara murid-murid lain menonton atau dengan sederhana menjauh dari masalah. Sebagian bergumam tentang memanggil guru sementara yang lain mengatakan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Pandangan Lovino mengabur sehingga dia tidak menyadari Nesia telah kembali di hadapannya, siap menghantamkan pukulan lain. Lovino memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakit lain yang akan dating, tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Sebaliknya, terdengar suara berat seseorang menghardik pelan.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan?"

Lovino membuka matanya dan sedikit terbelalak melihat Nesia berdiri di hadapannya sementara kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya, di pegang kuat oleh Nethere yang ada di belakangnya. Felliciano memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri Lovino dan menyentuh punggungnya.

"Ve~ Fratello tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir seraya meraba bagian tubuh Lovino yang mana saja, seolah memastikan bahwa kakak semata wayangnya itu tak mengalami cedera parah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Lovino pelan sementara dia mengawasi Nethere menahan Nesia yang masih memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku, kepala tulip!" teriak Nesia marah. Dia menggeliat liar, mengibaskan tangannya, menendang-nendang ke segala arah, tetapi Nethere masih lebih kuat memeganginya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Well, tidak sepenuhnya diam sih, tapi paling tidak dia tidak bisa ke tempat Lovino untuk menghajarnya lagi.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" perintah Nethere seraya mengguncang tubuh Nesia perlahan. "Bel sekolah belum berbunyi dan kau sudah memukuli anak orang sampai berdarah begitu! Apa masalahmu?"

"Masalahku? MasalahKU?" teriak Nesia murka. Dia melempar pandang kearah Lovino, sebegitu garangnya sehingga sang pemuda Italia sedikit berjengit. Pandangan itu mengingatkannya akan seorang pembunuh psikopat. "Tanya DIA! Ini masalahNYA! Dia yang mulai!"

"Oh, ayolah," ujar Lovino memutar mata. "Kalau kau tidak cukup sinting untuk menendang kerikil pada siapa saja yang ada di depanmu, aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk membuat masalah denganmu. Lebih baik untukku kalau tidak berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu sama sekali."

"Tutup mulut sialmu, brengsek!" umpat Nesia keras. "Dasar keturunan s—"

Beruntung Nethere membekap mulut Nesia tepat pada waktunya sehingga mereka semua tak perlu mendengarkan umpatan paling kasar yang bahkan seorang Lovino Vargas belum pernah ucapkan seumur hidupnya.

"Kurasa kau perlu detensi tambahan," desah Nethere berat ketika dia menyeret Nesia menjauh dari kerumunan menuju gedung sekolah dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya. Sungguh patut dipertanyakan darimana Nesia memperoleh tenaga yang sedemikian kuat dari tubuh yang sekecil itu.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Nesia ketika Nethere tak lagi membekap mulutnya. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua detensimu! Pergi saja kau ke neraka! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku kalau harus berlaku kasar padamu," kata Nethere serius. "Tapi kau benar-benar harus dididik ulang."

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku butuh persetujuan?"

"Dasar maniak sinting!"

"Yang baru saja memukuli orang sampai berdarah seperti tadi bukan aku lho. Jadi siapa yang maniak?"

Sungguh. Jika sekarang Nesia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya, bisa dipastikan tak akan ada guru bernama Nethere lagi sepanjang sejarah kehidupan umat manusia.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" raung Nesia membuat murid-murid yang mereka lewati di koridor berjengit ngeri. Nethere tidak menggubris jeritan Nesia sama sekali tetapi terus berjalan ke tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di perpustakaan. Nethere membuka pintunya dengan bahu kemudian menyeret Nesia masuk bersamanya.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor Nethere," sapa sang penjaga perpustakaan melihat kedatangan sang guru Konseling.

"Pagi, Miss Liechtenstein. Bisa pinjam Ruang Referensi untuk seharian ini?"

"Oh, tentu. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa?"

"Urusan konseling."

Mata Liechtenstein mengarah langsung ke arah Nesia dan dia mengangguk mengerti. Dia membuka laci dari meja kayu eboni di hadapannya kemudian menyerahkan sekumpulan kunci tua yang bergemerincing samar saat dia menyerahkannya pada Nethere.

"Thanks," ucap Nethere. Dia mengambil kunci tersebut kemudian kembali menyeret Nesia ke arah Ruang Referensi yang tertutup di ujung ruangan.

"Lepaskan aku! Hei! Mau apa kau membawaku kesana? Kau mau berbuat aneh-aneh ya? Hei!" seru Nesia sedikit panik ketika Nethere sama sekali tidak menyahut. Dia membuka pintu Ruang Referensi tanpa kata kemudian mendorong Nesia masuk lebih dulu. "Kau akan kulaporkan polisi atas tuduhan tindak pemerkosaan!"

Gerakan tangan Nethere untuk menutup pintu terhenti sesaat mendengar kalimat ngawur Nesia. Dia menatap pemuda itu selama beberapa saat sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini sinting ya?" ujarnya geli. "Mana mungkin aku mau memperkosamu?"

"Kau menunjukkan indikasi untuk melakukan itu!" seru Nesia seraya menudingkan telunjuknya ke hidung Nethere. "Kau berbisik-bisik mesum padaku kemarin pagi!"

"Aku 'kan cuma menggodamu," kata Nethere memutar mata. "Kau serius aku mau melakukan hal semacam itu padamu? Aku ini guru—guru konseling pula—dan kau murid. Apa kata orang-orang kalau aku sampai berhubungan intim denganmu? Oh, jangan lupa tambahkan. Kita berdua ini laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini?" uajr Nesia kesal seraya menghentakkan kakinya dan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. Dia menatap tajam Nethere yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangannya memegang kenop.

"Oh, aku cuma ingin mengisolasimu sebentar saja dari murid-murid lain," kata Nethere tersenyum. "Istirahat nanti akan kubawakan makan siang tapi kau akan kulepaskan kalau sekolah sudah berakhir. Sebaiknya kau nikmati waktumu disini. Baca-baca buku referensi mahal itu boleh juga," tambahnya sebelum akhirnya menutup satu-satunya pintu itu rapat-rapat.

Seolah baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi, mata Nesia membelalak lebar menatap pintu kayu mahoni kokoh di hadapannya. Lebih terkejut lagi mendengar bunyi klik halus pertanda bahwa Nethere mengunci ruangan itu.

"Hei, brengsek! Keluarkan aku!" seru Nesia marah seraya menggedor-gedor pintu besar itu. "Keluarkan atau aku bersumpah kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit besok pagi begitu aku bertemu denganmu! Hoi, guru brengsek! Keluarkan aku!"

Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari luar dan Nesia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang kursi kayu yang berada di dekatnya hingga terpelanting. Nesia membanting tasnya di meja terdekat sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di lantai kayu berlapis karpet tebal. Nesia mengangkat sebelah kakinya sebelum meletakkan sikunya di atas lulut kemudian mencengkeram rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Nesia menggeram pelan mengingat perkelahian kecilnya dengan Lovino tadi. Sebenarnya kurang tepat disebut perkelahian karena Nesia yang melakukan penyerangan sepihak. Tapi dia kembali teringat kata-kata Lovino yang menyulut amarahnya pertama kali.

_"Paling tidak, aku tidak berusaha untuk memancing perkelahian dengan setiap orang yang kutemui hanya untuk mencari perhatian."_

_"Itu 'kan yang kau lakukan selama ini? Frustasi mencari perhatian semua orang sehingga bersikap seolah-olah kau hewan liar yang baru lepas dari hutan dan tak tahu sopan-santun!"_

_"Apa yang bsa dilakukan oleh tangan kotormu saat kau tak mau menerima kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh orang lain tepat di depan matamu. Dasar pengecut!"_

Nesia memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya, dia lelah dengan semua hal yang dijalaninya ini. Lelah dengan semua usaha agar semua orang mau memperhatikannya, mau menyadari keberadaannya. Lovino benar, dia hanya seorang remaja sakit yang berusaha mencari perhatian dengan cara yang salah. Dia tahu dia salah, tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya dengan cara yang menurut orang lain benar. Dia sudah bosan, muak diatur oleh orang lain.

Pada akhirnya semua orang justru menjauh darinya, pikirnya getir. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, membuatnya semakin tenggelam pada jalan yang salah tanpa ada seorangpun berusaha membenarkan. Tak seorangpun.

Kecuali Nethere…

Nesia membuka matanya kembali ketika mengingat sang guru baru. Meski baru mengenal Nesia dan sambutan pertamanya tak bisa tergolong baik, guru berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak berniat menjauh darinya seperti yang dilakukan guru-guru lain. Dia bersikeras untuk memperbaiki sikap Nesia. Dia ingin merubah Nesia. Dia memperhatikan Nesia.

Dia peduli.

Sudut bibir Nesia tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah sekalipun dia berikan untuk orang lain. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk berubah, pikirnya lelah. Jika Nethere memang serius untuk membuatnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik, mungkin Nesia akan menerima tawarannya. Menjadi murid bermasalah itu melelahkan. Jika menjadi murid yang baik akan membawanya ke kehidupan yang lebih menyenangkan, Nesia tidak akan menyesal untuk mengubah kehidupannya bersama Nethere.

Tapi sebelum itu…

Senyum di wajah Nesia melebar menjadi cengiran. Teringat kembali kata-kata Nethere saat Nesia melontarkan tuduhannya tentang pemerkosaan.

_"Aku ini guru—guru konseling pula—dan kau murid. Apa kata orang-orang kalau aku sampai berhubungan intim denganmu?"_

Oh, Nesia telah menemukan caranya untuk berterimakasih sekaligus balas dendam kepada Nethere atas apa yang telah guru itu lakukan kepadanya…

* * *

><p>Nethere membawa beberapa roti lapis dan juga sekaleng jus jeruk saat dia berjalan ke Ruang Referensi untuk menemui Nesia ketika waktu istirahat. Nethere membuka kunci pintu itu kemudian mendorong pintunya terbuka. Nampaklah Nesia sedang duduk manis di belakang sebuah meja, membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal menurut pandangan Nethere. Dia berjalan menghampirinya ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menoleh.<p>

"Selamat siang, Profesor Nethere."

Langkah Nethere terhenti melihat Nesia tersenyum manis seraya menyapanya dengan nada riang. Oke. Dia tidak habis mengonsumsi minuman keras jadi tidak mungkin apa yang dilihatnya adalah halusinasi. Dan…

Kenapa mendadak hatinya berdebar-debar melihat senyum manis Nesia?

"Lama sekali Anda kesini. Saya 'kan sudah lapar," ujar Nesia dengan wajah agak cemberut. "Profesor ingin membuat saya mati kelaparan?"

Yang dipukuli tadi Lovino 'kan? Kenapa rasanya Nesia yang jadi berubah seperti hilang ingatan? Sejak kapan kata-kata kasarnya berubah menjadi sopan penuh hormat begitu? Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Profesor?

Nethere memijit pelipisnya yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa berdenyut agak nyeri. Ini benar-benar aneh…

Nesia tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan Nethere akan perubahan sikapnya yang bisa dibilang drastis. Well… Dia perlu balas dendam sedikit juga 'kan?

"Saya tahu kalau Profesor merasa aneh dengan sikap saya," kata Nesia tenang. "Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir, saya juga sudah bosan menjadi murid yang bermasalah. Kalau Profesor bersedia memberikan saya bimbingan konseling agar saya berubah menjadi lebih baik, saya dengan senang hati akan menerimanya," ujar Nesia mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Uhm…" Setitik keraguan Nampak muncul di wajah Nethere mendengar penuturan Nesia barusan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia berhadapan dengan seorang Nesia yang bisa menipunya setiap saat. Tapi melihat kejujuran di mata Nesia, guru berambut pirang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai muridnya itu.

"Baiklah," ujarnya perlahan. Wajah Nesia menjadi sangat cerah mendengarnya tetapi berubah sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar Nethere melanjutkan. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Eh?" ujar Nesia agak terkejut. Dia menatap Nethere dengan bingung sebelum berkata pelan, "Syarat apa?"

"Kau harus menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi murid yang baik seharian ini. Kalau sampai waktu pulang sekolah kau masih serius dengan kata-katamu, aku akan percaya sepenuhnya padamu," ujar Nethere tegas. "Jika kau berbohong, akan kugandakan detensimu berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya."

"Yeah… Baiklah. Tentu saja," kata Nesia menyanggupi dengan anggukan singkat kepalanya. "Dan jika saya berhasil membuktikan bahwa saya menepati kata-kata saya, maukah Profesor mengabulkan satu saja permintaan saya?"

Nethere menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Setuju."

Nesia nyengir lebar mendengarnya. "Deal kalau begitu. Saya pasti akan berhasil."

"Bagus," kata Nethere tersenyum puas. "Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu. Jangan lupa minta maaf pada Lovino dan juga semua orang yang pernah bermasalah denganmu dulu."

"Oke," sahut Nesia dengan riang. Dia berdiri, menyambar tasnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu. "Akan saya buktikan kata-kata saya untuk berubah."

"Akan kutunggu," kata Nethere tersenyum.

Nesia balas tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Seandainya saat itu Nethere bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, senyum kemenangan terpampang lebar di bibir Nesia.

Kena kau, kepala tulip…

* * *

><p>Selama sisa hari itu, Nesia benar-benar menepati kata-katanya. Diawali dengan meminta maaf pada Profesor Ivan yang masih bekerja dengan menggunakan sebuah kruk, sampai pada Lovino yang ternganga lebar seolah-olah Nesia telah tumbuh dua kepala dan empat tangan.<p>

"—aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memukulmu karena berkata seperti itu," kata Nesia sungguh-sungguh sebelum membungkuk di hadapan Lovino. "Aku minta maaf padamu atas kesalahan yang kubuat sebelumnya."

Lovino masih mengalami semi-trans sebelum akhirnya berkata mengambang. "…Oh, oke…"

Nesia tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata riang. "Terima kasih!" ujarnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas Lovino menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Selama perjalanan ke kelasnya, Nesia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Peduli setan kalau semua teman-temannya beranggapan dia sudah gila, yang penting Nesia sudah dipastikan akan berhasil balas dendam pada Nethere. Dia mengecek jam tangannya dan melihat bahwa sekolah akan berakhir setengah jam lagi. Cepat-cepat dia pergi ke kelasnya untuk menyelesaikan sisa waktu sekolahnya.

Ketika bunyi bel berdentang, Nesia tidak bisa berhenti untuk nyengir lebar. Sebentar lagi. Nesia melihat tasnya, mengecek barang-barang bawaannya jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal satupun. Terutama video camcorder yang akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam upayanya balas dendam terhadap Nethere. Dia akhirnya bertemu sang guru di belokan koridor menuju tangga ke lantai satu.

"Profesor!" seru Nesia. "Profesor Nethere! Tunggu!"

Sang guru berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap Nesia yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu Nesia telah sampai di dekatnya.

"Perjanjian kita," ujar Nesia dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah sehabis berlari. "Saya sudah memenuhi janji saya untuk menjadi murid yang baik dengan meminta maaf pada semua orang dan sekarang Anda juga harus menepati janji Anda untuk mengabulkan satu permohonan saya."

Nethere terlihat ragu sejenak saat memandang wajah Nesia yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Sejujurnya, dia masih sedikit ragu. Siapa tahu ini adalah perangkap seorang Nesia. Tetapi sebagian pikirannya yang lain mengingatkan bahwa sebagai seorang guru—terutama guru konseling—dia harus belajar mempercayai murid-muridnya.

Hal yang—seandainya dia tahu—sesungguhnya akan dia sesali nanti…

"Baiklah," kata Nethere pada akhirnya. "Katakan apa maumu."

"Temui saya di perpustakaan setelah ini," kata Nesia seraya bergerak mendekat hingga sisi tubuhnya menempel dengan Nethere. Tak lupa dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Nethere. "Ruang Referensi. Jangan terlambat yah," bisiknya seduktif sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Nethere dengan kedipan nakal sebelah matanya.

Nethere berdiri terpaku di tempatnya seperti orang bodoh. Dia mencoba menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk berpikir. Apakah Nesia baru saja mencoba untuk menggodanya? Bukannya tadi pagi dia sempat menjeritkan tentang pemerkosaan kepadanya? Kenapa sekarang malah berubah dia yang menggodanya begini?

Nethere menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir berbagai pikiran negatif yang mendadak serasa memenuhi kepalanya. Juga berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa jantungnya mendadak berdegup lebih kencang ditambah rasa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya mengingat bisik mesra Nesia tadi. Dia mencoba menguatkan perasaannya bahwa apapun yang akan dilakukan Nesia bukanlah sesuatu yang akan berdampak negatif.

Sementara itu, Nesia tampak sibuk membuat persiapan. Dia menempatkan video camcorder-nya di sebuah rak yang cukup tersembunyi, tapi masih bisa mengarah langsung ke titik yang akan menjadi tempat paling strategis untuk menjalankan rencananya. Tak lupa dia menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang akan menghalangi pandangan dan membuat wajah mereka tak akan terlihat jelas seperti kursi dan meja sehingga akhirnya tercipta ruang kosong yang agak lebar di sudut ruangan.

Tersenyum puas dengan semua persiapannya yang telah sempurna, Nesia segera memperbaiki penampilannya. Dia melepas jas dan juga dasinya, kemudian membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya, memperlihatkan kulit dadanya yang mulus kuning langsat. Tak lupa dia memercikkan sedikit air dari botol mineral yang dibawanya untuk menambah kesan eksotis. Senyum langsung terpampang di wajah Nesia mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

"Maaf lama menung—"

Kalimat Nethere langsung terhenti melihat Nesia berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan paling menggoda yang bisa dipikirkannya saat itu. Bibir merah yang separuh terbuka, ditambah mata gelap yang menatap sayu dari balik kelopak mata yang separuh tertutup, menimbulkan arus adrenalin yang mendadak mengalir kencang dalam tubuh Nethere. Belum lagi titik air yang membasahi wajah manisnya, mengalir turun dengan gerak perlahan melewati dagu, leher, menuju dadanya yang sedikit terbuka di balik kemeja, pada permukaan kulit mulus yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Mulut Nethere terasa kering dan tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya saat Nesia berjalan perlahan ke arahnya, meliukkan pinggulnya dengan gerak sensual. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Nethere, mendongak dan berbisik mendesah.

"Kau datang juga, Nethere…"

Napas hangat Nesia terasa menggelitik leher Nethere. Menatap turun ke arah Nesia, Nethere berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya telak di bibir saat itu juga.

"Apa… Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sedikit tersendat. Suaranya serak, sarat oleh nafsu yang berusaha ditahannya mengingat dia adalah seorang guru dan dihadapannya itu adalah muridnya sendiri, betapapun menggodanya dia.

"Ah…" desahnya tersenyum, membuat napas Nethere menjadi semakin memburu. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Aku mengundangmu kesini berdua saja denganku bukan untuk main monopoli."

"La—lalu?"

"Aku menagih janjimu, tentu saja."

"Ka—katakan apa maumu, Nesia."

Terkikik oleh kegugupan Nethere, Nesia bergerak semakin dekat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati pinggang hingga menyentuh punggung, Nesia berbisik dengan nada paling erotis yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Bercinta denganku, Nethere…"

Terjadi perang di kepala Nethere antara pikiran logisnya dengan hasrat hatinya. Pikirannya yang masih waras mengingatkan dengan kuat bahwa dia tidak mungkin bercinta dengan Nesia mengingat selain mereka berdua adalah guru-murid, mereka berdua juga sesama laki-laki.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" desis Nethere berusaha mengembalikan kontrol dirinya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak mungkin berhubungan intim denganmu?"

"Sekali," jawab Nesia tersenyum, disambut erang frustasi oleh Nethere. Sebelah tangan Nesia tertarik ke depan, memainkan kancing kemeja Nethere. "Ayolah, Nethere. Bukankah kau sudah janji padaku?"

"Jangan bodoh. Itu—"

"Kau mau mengingkari janjimu padaku?"

"Nesia, aku—"

"Kau jahat, Nethere. Kau mempermainkan perasaanku di saat aku mulai nyaman bersamamu."

Pikiran Nethere berkecamuk. Sisi logisnya yang masih waras berteriak kalau dia tidak bisa menuruti kemauan Nesia, tetapi sisi emosionalnya merasa tak tega mendengar nada kekecewaan dalam suara Nesia. Dia akhirnya berkata setengah hati.

"Tapi kalau sampai ketahuan—"

"Tenang saja," kata Nesia meyakinkan. Dia mendongak dan mengedipkan matanya penuh sugesti. "Tak akan ada yang tahu. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua."

Kalimat itu akhirnya berhasil membungkam pikiran Nethere seluruhnya. Merengkuh tubuh ramping Nesia dalam pelukan erat, Nethere menunduk dan mencium bibir Nesia yang sedikit terbuka dengan penuh hasrat.

Nesia menjeritkan tawa kemenangan dalam hati sementara dia membalas ciuman Nethere dengan tak kalah panasnya, membawa mereka dalam adu dominasi yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Nethere. Lidah terampilnya menyusup di antara bibir merah Nesia, merasakan segala sesuatu yang masuk dalam jangkauannya sementara tangannya menekan tubuh Nesia lebih rapat padanya.

Nesia mengerang pelan ketika Nethere memutuskan ciuman mereka. Erangannya berubah kembali menjadi desahan nikmat ketika bibir Nethere menyusuri lekuk lehernya, memberikan ciuman tipis dan gigitan samar, membuat Nesia memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan sang guru yang mampu meningkatkan seluruh gairahnya. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Nesia berhubungan seks—dengan laki-laki sekalipun—tapi tetap saja Nesia ingin menikmati setiap detilnya.

Dengan gerak perlahan, Nesia membawa Nethere ke titik yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi. Menarik sang guru lembut, keduanya duduk di lantai berkarpet tanpa memutuskan kontak fisik mereka. Ketika Nesia menemukan dinding tepat di belakang Nethere, Nesia mendorong tubuh atletisnya hingga bersandar dan memutuskan kontak mereka.

"Kenap—"

Protes Nethere tenggelam ketika Nesia berpindah duduk di pangkuannya dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Nethere merasakan organ vital mereka bergesekan saat Nesia bergerak pelan di atasnya. Erangan Nethere berubah menjadi geraman sensual ketika dia menekan tubuh Nesia lebih keras ke tubuhnya, tangannya bergerak turun meremas pantat Nesia.

"Hnn… Aaaahhh…" Memutuskan ciuman mereka, Nesia mengerang pelan menanggapi sentuhan Nethere. Mendengarnya, Nethere memutuskan bahwa ciuman saja tak akan cukup menuntaskan hasrat mereka yang meluap-luap. Dengan gerak perlahan namun pasti, Nethere melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Nesia sebelum melepasnya dari tubuh rampingnya, memamerkan kulit indahnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat.

Nethere mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman ringan di sekujur dada Nesia, mendapatkan desahan nikmat sebagai apresiasi atas tindakannya. Tak lama kemudian Nethere menemukan puting cokelat kemerahan Nesia yang menegang oleh gairah. Menjilatnya perlahan, tangan Nethere terangkat untuk memainkan puting satunya sementara mulutnya dengan lincah memainkan salah satu titik sensitif sang murid.

"Aaaaaaahhh, Net…" Nesia mendesah panjang ketika lidah Nethere dengan lihainya memainkan putingnya, menerpanya dengan gelombang kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Sebelah tangannya menekan leher Nethere sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram rambut pirang di hadapannya.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Nethere mengubah posisi mereka menjadi lebih nyaman dengan Nesia berbaring di lantai. Masih mengurus puting Nesia dengan lidahnya, tangan Nethere bergerak ke bawah untuk melepaskan celana seragam Nesia. Tangannya tanpa sengaja mengusap samar selangkangannya dan merasakan kejantanannya mengeras di balik kain tipis pembungkusnya. Nethere merasakan Nesia terkesiap pelan merasakan sentuhannya. Diulanginya mengusap kejantanan Nesia dari luar membuat Nesia mendesah tertahan.

"U-uuuuuhhh… Nethere… Ja-jangan menggodaku… Mmmmmhhh…" ujarnya seraya menggelinjang pelan.

"Panggil aku 'Sir' atau 'Profesor' dan akan kuturuti semua keinginanmu," ujar Nethere seraya menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan ministrasinya di dada Nesia.

"Nggghhh… Sir… Kumohon…"

"Murid pintar."

Dengan cepat Nethere membuka ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Nesia sebelum membuka kancing dan zipper celananya. Nesia mengangkat pinggangnya sedikit agar Nethere bisa dengan leluasa melepaskan artikel yang tersisa di tubuhnya itu. Tangan besar Nethere berhasil mencengkeram pinggiran celana Nesia sebelum menariknya turun, bersama dengan boksernya sekaligus, membuat Nesia telanjang sepenuhnya. Sementara lidah Nethere berpindah untuk mengurus puting Nesia yang satu lagi, tangannya kini meremas pelan kejantanan Nesia.

"Aaahhh… Sir… Hmmm… Aaaaahh…" Nesia mulai mengerang penuh nikmat ketika Nethere melakukan gerakan meremas naik-turun di sepanjang batang kejantanannya. "Uuuhhh… Ahh… Ahh… Sir… Le-lebih cepat, Sir… Mmmmhhh…"

Nethere memompa tangannya lebih cepat dan lebih keras menekan kejantanan Nesia, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tak bisa menahan jeritan kenikmatannya.

"AAHHH… UH… AHH… AHH… MMM.., AAAHH… Aku… Aku tidak tahan lagi…" seru Nesia. Tangannya mencengkeram permukaan karpet tebal di bawahnya sementara kepalanya bergerak-gerak liar, tak sanggup menahan ledakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Nethere merasakan otot Nesia berkontraksi menandakan dia sangat dekat dengan puncaknya. Menyeringai, Nethere memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakannya membuat Nesia mengerang keras.

"Aaaahh… Sir… Kenapa…?"

"Tidak secepat itu, Nesia."

"Tapi…"

Kalimat Nesia terputus ketika Nethere membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi separuh tengkurap dengan dia bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya. Dia mendengar gemerisik pelan kain yang bergesekan sebelum sesuatu yang keras menempel di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku mau kita meraihnya bersama-sama," ujar Nethere seraya mengecup tengkuk Nesia ketika dengan gerak perlahan dia menggesekkan kejantanannya di lubang anal Nesia.

"Tapi… Lube…"

"Aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Uh…" Nesia menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Rasanya pasti akan sakit sekali mengingat ukuran Nethere pastilah lebih besar dari miliknya. Apalagi dia sudah cukup lama tidak melakukan ini. Tapi demi kesuksesan rencananya, mau tak mau Nesia harus mengalah terhadap rasa sakit yang akan dialaminya nanti.

"Oke…" desahnya kemudian.

Nethere tersenyum kemudian mengecup punggung Nesia yang basah oleh keringat. Nesia memejamkan matanya untuk antisipasi ketika dirasakannya jari Nethere-lah yang memasuki lubang analnya.

"Mmmmmhhh…" desah Nesia ketika Nethere mulai melakukan gerakan masuk-keluar dengan jarinya. Rupanya guru itu cukup baik dengan melakukan stretching terlebih dahulu. Tak berapa lama, dua jari Nethere telah melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup seperti gunting untuk melebarkan lubang anal Nesia, untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya jika nanti kejantanan Nethere menggantikan seluruh jarinya.

"Ahhh… Mmmmhhh… A… Aku siap, Sir… Mmmmhh… Cepatlah…" ujar Nesia ketika dirasanya dirinya sudah cukup siap menerima intrusi yang pastinya cukup besar itu.

"Kalau itu menurutmu," ujar Nethere. Mengambil seluruh jarinya, perlahan Nethere memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Nesia sebelum mendorongnya masuk pelan-pelan.

Nesia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan jeritan ketika dirasanya kejantanan Nethere mulai memasuki dirinya. Ukurannya ternyata jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa dibayangkan Nesia membuatnya ingin melontarkan raung kesakitan. Tetapi ketika Nethere mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya masuk dan keluar dengan sangat perlahan, seolah khawatir Nesia akan sangat kesakitan, perlahan-lahan tubuh Nesia mampu membiasakan diri.

"Hnnnnn… Aaaaaahhhh…" desah Nesia ketika kenikmatan mulai mengatasi seluruh rasa sakit yang dirasakannya di awal tadi.

Mendengar desahan Nesia, Nethere merasa aman untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Perlahan, Nethere menaikkan tempo gerakannya masuk-keluar lubang anal Nesia. Dia mencoba beberapa sudut untuk menemukan titik paling sensitif di dalamnya dan akhirnya Nesia mengeluarkan jerit kenikmatannya.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Nethere pun mengulangi menghantamkan kejantanannya di titik yang sama dan Nesia kembali menjerit. Beruntung sekolah sudah sepi sehingga tak akan ada yang dating untuk mengecek. Nethere merasakan rasa panas yang berpusar di perutnya, menandakan dia sangat dekat dengan klimaksnya. Dia segera meraih kejantanan Nesia dan dipompanya dengan gerakan naik-turun seirama dengan gerakannya keluar-masuk lubang anal Nesia.

"Aaaahhh… Uh… Ahh… Ahh… Aaahh… Sir… Aku… akan… Uuuuhhh…"

"Datanglah, Nesia…" bisik Nethere di telinga sang murid. "Datanglah bersamaku."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk meraih puncak seksual mereka. Dengan beberapa gerakan, Nesia memuntahkan seluruh muatannya di karpet, dadanya dan juga tangan Nethere sementara sang guru menghabiskan cairan spermanya di tubuh Nesia.

"Ah…" Tubuh Nesia terasa lemas ketika klimaksnya telah berakhir. Dia tertelungkup sepenuhnya di karpet sementara Nethere juga merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya. Dia mengusap rambut Nesia perlahan sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nethere khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Nesia tersenyum. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung kea rah pupil cokelat terang milik sang guru. Berjingkat sedikit, Nesia mengecup bibir Nethere sekilas sebelum berkata pelan namun jelas.

"Terima kasih, Nethere… Aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

><p>Nethere berjalan dengan sedikit melamun keesokan harinya. Masih terpeta jelas di ingatannya mengenai keseluruhan kejadian kemarin di Ruang Referensi. Yang membuatnya masih tidak percaya adalah pernyataan cinta Nesia sebagai penutupnya. Lebih tidak percaya lagi saat Nethere mengingat jawaban yang diberikannya.<p>

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nesia…"

Ingin rasanya Nethere menampar pipinya keras-keras. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Bukan saja dia berhubungan seks dengan muridnya sendiri—tambahkan bahwa murid itu laki-laki sebagai poin plus—tetapi dia juga membuat pernyataan cinta dengan sang murid. Apa dia sudah gila?

Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok Nesia berjalan di depan, tak jauh darinya. Seolah mampu membaca pikirannya, pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor Nethere," sapa Nesia ramah.

Wajah Nethere terasa memanas ketika kilasan adegan kemarin kembali terlintas di otaknya. Yang membuatnya sedikit heran adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah peristiwa kemarin tak pernah terjadi.

"Pagi," sahut Nethere tak yakin.

"Ada apa dengan Anda, sir?" tanya Nesia dengan senyum sopan, membuat Nethere merasa semakin aneh.

"Anu… Nesia… Kemarin…" Nethere menghentikan kalimatnya karena dia tak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan.

Tetapi rupanya Nesia mengerti apa maksudnya karena dia mulai tertawa pelan. "Oh, yang kemarin?" ujarnya mengedip. "Kenapa dengan kemarin?"

Nethere langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Nesia. "Aku mendapatkan janjimu bahwa itu akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua," ujarnya tegas.

"Wah…" Kilat nakal di mata Nesia membuat Nethere menjadi waspada. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk hal seperti itu seingatku."

"Nesia, jangan main-main," kata Nethere yang mulai merasa geram karena dipermainkan. "Kalau sampai kau buka mulut—"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan 'bercerita'?" tanya Nesia dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Nethere semakin bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Bagaimana ya? Mungkin akan lebih meyakinkan kalau mereka 'melihat' langsung."

"Nesia…"

"Sepertinya aku perlu mengirim sampelnya padamu."

Nethere mulai merasa ngeri ketika Nesia mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Nethere mendadak bergetar di sakunya. Cepat-cepat dia membukanya dan sedikit terkejut bahwa itu pesan video dari Nesia. Video? Untuk ap—

Kesadaran akan apa yang menjadi kemungkinan dari isi video tersebut membuat Nethere membuka pesannya dengan kecepatan super. Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana ekspresinya berubah dari terkejut menjadi tidak percaya, kemudian bingung, kemudian marah sebelum akhirnya menatap Nesia.

"Kau…" ujarnya tersendat. "Kau merekam semuanya… Kau menjebakku… Bagaimana bisa…"

"Tentu saja bisa, Profesor," kata Nesia dengan senyum manis. "Itu balasan atas detensimu yang menyebalkan itu. Kau tahu aku bisa membuat seluruh sekolah mendapatkan video itu dalam hitungan detik hanya dengan memencet sebuah tombol 'kirim'. Tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menjadi murid baik-baik setelah ini." Senyum Nesia berubah menjadi seringai kemenangan ketika Nethere hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tercekat tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Tapi paling tidak, aku akan tahu kalau kau tak akan pernah memberiku detensi lagi."

**FIN**

**A/N : Sampaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Maafkan saya kalau nyampah disini! *ngumpet di balik meja* Dan apaan itu endingnya? Lame banget dah! Ampuni sayaaaaaaaaaaa… *sembah sujud* Saya bisa terima semua kritik yang nantinya akan kalian sampaikan, karena fic ini memang penuh cacat. Saya tahu itu. Apalagi lemonnya. Hancuuuuuuuur! Ah, sudahlah… Saya harap kalian semua mau berbaik hati memberikan review. Apa saja, kecuali flames. Okay? Thanks for your kindness.**

**reloudypie**


End file.
